Drip, Drops, and A Broken Heart
by AccioWazlib
Summary: "You made me love you!" She screamed out dejectedly. "You made me love you, wiggled your way through all my walls and barriers. Then you broke me! You tore everything down, and I can't fix it. No one can." A leaky pipe, a paper due, and broken lovers.


This is based off a dream I had, it was like that state were you're half asleep, half awake.

Yeah.

I realize this fic's ending is terrible.

I apologize.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, which is why I play Beck in and RPG.**

_**Fictorious Rocks :D**_

* * *

><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.<p>

It's funny how certain things can set you on edge.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Jade's eyes flew irritable to the sink, the dripping wasn't visible, it was coming from the pipe below the cabinet. She knew she wouldn't be able to fix it, so she decided to try to ignore it. She put her pen back on the paper.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Jade let her head drop forward, banging on the table in frustration. She wished it would stop, all of it. Ever since she broke up with a _certain boy_, everything just seemed to set her off. If he was here, she would have been able to tune out the incessant dripping. But he wasn't, and he better not come either.

Drip. Drip.

She didn't care that they were partners in the term project. Or that it was due in a week, and they hadn't worked on it all semester. She didn't want to see him. All it reminder of, was that he wasn't hers anymore. She wished she had never given him the choice. That she hadn't let him talk her into going over Tori's house. That they hadn't agreed to go on Sinjin's stupid game show in the first place. That she had kept her mouth shut when a fight broke out between them. Because they'd be together right now.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

She would never admit it out loud. But she missed him. She missed everything about him. His hair. His smile. His comforting embrace. She missed staying over at his RV, when she got mad at her parents, which was basically every night. She missed watching The Scissoring with him, and even though she didn't like it; Degrassi. She missed sitting next to him in class. She missed stealing his coffee. She missed his comfy flannels. She missed fighting with him for the bathroom in the morning. She missed his forehead kisses. She missed him.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The pipe was doing exactly what she felt like doing. Crying. But she wouldn't, because she was Jade West. And Jade West was sick of crying over him. She only cried full out sobbing once, and that was the next day, after she woke up from a dream she had about them. She just locked herself in her bathroom, and just sat in the dark the whole day. She had refused to come out, refused to go to school. After that, she only shed a few tears, here and there. But she was done. Jade West wouldn't shed another tear over Beck Oliver.

Drip. Drip.

She returned to the paper. The only thing on it was her name, and Beck's, furiously crossed out. Sure, she'd have to rewrite it later with his name on it. But it made her feel better having it crossed out. She began to write, about whatever popped into, what people would call her twisted head.

Drip.

She hissed, as her inspiration drifted away from her. She pushed her seat back, and stomped over to the sink, fiddling with the faucets, attempting to stop the unnessesary dripping. She listened intently, silence. Satisfied, she returned to her seat, writing away. The words were flying down the pages, the paper writing itself. She was three quarters of the way done, when it started again. Her mind going blank.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She spit out choice words, throwing back her seat, hearing it topple over. She flung the cabinents open, kneeling infront of the leaky pipe. She stared at it unblinking. Beck had always handled the 'handy man' jobs. She was at a total loss at what to do. She ran her fingers through her hair, frusteratedly. She just needed the dripping to stop, so she could finish the paper. She jiggled the pipe, only making the dripping go faster.

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip.

"Shoot." She pressed a finger to the leak, but had no luck in stemming it. She twisted the bolt keeping it in place, and watched as the pipe fell. Water pouring out from the wall, spraying everywhere. Within seconds Jade was soaked, the floor had become one huge puddle, and her nearly complete paper was bleeding ink, ruined. Jade tried to plug the pipe with her hand, but it wouldn't stop.

She lunged forward, and banged her head forcefully on the lip of the sink, falling back into the puddle, with a large splash. She couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes, as her head throbbed.

Foot steps alerted another person's presence, Jade couldn't bring herself to sit up. She couldn't bring herself to care about the shouting, and lecture she was about to get. Her head hurt too much, all she wanted to do, was lock herself in her bathroom, and forget the mess of her life she had made.

"Jade?" The distinct voice of a certain Canadian boy sounded out. His footsteps splashed as he made his way over to her. "What happened?" He asked, as he helped her to sit up.

"The sink wouldn't stop dripping, and I couldn't concentrate on the paper. I tried to fix it, but I couldn't." She wiped the water off her face, brushing away the unshed tears in the process. "Please, just fix it." Her voice was so small, he couldn't refuse.

Beck reached under the sink, and turned the water valve to off, successfully turning off the water.

He helped Jade up, and walked her back over to the table. She picked up the ruined paper, and tossed it into the swimming pool like puddle. She put her face in her hands, clearly upset. Beck put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He tried.

"No it won't. The paper is due next week, and I have to start comepletely over. The floor is going to be water damaged, and I have a blaring headache." She went on. Beck placed a tender kiss to the bruise forming on his ex-girlfriend's head, she sighed her eyes refilling with tears.

"What's wrong now?" Beck asked, pulling up a seat, and sitting down next to her.

Jade shook her head, lowering her face into her crossed forearms, that rested on the table. She tried to be brave, to be strong, but the tears won over, and spilled onto her black shirt. She tried as hard as she could, not to tip him off, but a sniffle betrayed her.

"Jade, are you crying?" His voice was soft, and gentle. It just made her miss him more. She shook her head again, but it only confirmed his suspicion. "What's wrong?" He stroked her wet hair, trying to calm her.

"I can't deal with this." She got up, wiping her eyes, and splashed out of the room. She made a dash for the stairs but he grabbed her hand.

"Jade, you can tell me." His eyes were sympathetic.

"No! I can't." She became angry, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" She wiped her eyes. "You did this to me, it's _your_ fault Beck Oliver."

"_My fault_? What did I do?" He asked, but she began hitting him, they were weak punches, but they were aimed all over her. "Jade, what are you doing? What did I do?" He asked, struggling to grab her hands.

"You made me love you!" She screamed out dejectedly. "You made me love you, wiggled your way through all my walls and barriers. Then you broke me! You tore everything down, and I can't fix it. No one can." She dropped onto the stairs hiding her face in her hands, as she cried.

Beck's heart broke. He didn't realize the break up had hit her that hard. He kneeled infront of her. "Jade I-"

"Stop." She sniffled. I don't want your apologies. I don't want you to try and fix this. I just want you to leave me alone. I want you to get out of my head. I want you to stop haunting my dreams, and my every waking moment." Jade wiped away her final tears. "I just want the pain to stop._ Please_."

Beck looked at her, his eyes looking into hers, flickering back and forth, unsure of which to look at. "Do you really want that?" He asked her.

She looked at him, then thought it over. "Ugh! I don't know. See there you go again, messing with my head."

"So stop listening to your head, and listen to what your heart is telling you." He told her.

"I don't have a heart." She replied, her eyes avoiding him.

"You and I both know that's not true." He replied with that heart-breakingly charming smile.

"Fine, I don't like what my heart is telling me." Jade spat back. "I doesn't know what it's talking about."

"Why, what's it saying?"

"It's stupid." She replied.

"Just tell me." Beck whispered, grabbing her hand.

"It still wants you. " She sighed. "No matter how many times I've been hurt, it still wants you. Stupid heart." She rolled her eyes. "Why can't it shut up?"

Beck gave a chuckle. "Maybe you should give in." He said leaning in towards her.

"Just so it can get broken again, no thanks." Jade put up the half-hearted attempt.

"I'm sorry I broke it." Beck said with a frown. "If I fix it, and promise not to break it again... Will you let me keep it?"

Jade stared into his eyes, unable to see any ulterior motive. "You always were always good with tools."

Beck smiled, and kissed her for the first time in over a month. "I missed you." Beck said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Jade just smiled, she missed him too, more than he'd ever know.

* * *

><p>You know exactly what I want you to do (:<p>

Humor me :3


End file.
